True Sister's Love
by wizardgeek298
Summary: Ichika has a secret. He's in love with his sister but a secret is keeping him from telling her. Not going to be a lot of action even though I made my own kind of I.S. This has lemon and B!V and G!P. I'll update every chance that I can.
1. Chapter 1

This was what I made so please don't be too harsh. To be honest I have no idea what was going in my mind besides this. I don't know what a boy with a female part is called so I made it up BTW if you didn't know. This entire story will be from Ichika's POV so just keep that in mind. Well without further ado, lets begin. :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

Secrets. We all have them. Some could make us laugh, others could make us cry, sad, or embarrassed. There are some that is known, some that is unknown, and some that should never be known.

I never expected my secret to be so hard to keep but it is. I don't know how it happen but I have a female part. It is unknown to why I have one but I feel like a freak for having one. At the age of 10 I was kidnapped by some unknown group to get my sister to forfeit the match and get me. I was crying during my kidnapping but when I saw my sister appear at the door in her I.S. with a relieved look on her face. When I saw her face I stopped crying right away for I didn't want to appear weak in front of my sister. I smiled brightly up at her. After she released me from my bindings I ran up and hugged her I.S.'s leg which I couldn't even go the entire way. After that I was told that she had to leave to go to Germany for a year because of her favor to the Germans. I had to stay home by myself for the entire year and take care of myself. I made some new friends but I didn't keep much of them close.

The hard work of the entire year was paid off when I saw my the day that she came back from Germany. I ran up to her and gave her a hug but she didn't respond back but merely gave me a pat on the head. I didn't care if she does hug me back or not because I just wanted my sister back home. Then after a week or so she got a new job but she didn't tell me. She would often times disappear for months and return home for an hour or so and left again. I still practice kendo and when she had time at home she would also teach me to perfect it or new moves. I was thankful for this but was still sad that I don't get to spend much time with her. I would clean the house everyday and take extra special care of my sister's room since she is the closest and the most important person to me. I have several close friends but my sister is the one I care most about. If she doesn't return my feelings, which makes me sad, then I don't need to worry about that because all she needs is to let me stay by her side and I'll feel content. In the months that she goes to work and while I'm still home I started to get a weird feeling down there. I didn't know what it was but I felt a scratching feeling for it. Slowly I took my hand and started to rub myself down there. I held back a small moan as I felt some pleasure from it. I then realized that I had started to masturbate myself. I quickly took my hand out and cleaned it. I didn't want to ruin myself and be like normal girls and doesn't resist the urge.

A another 3 years has passed and I'm now in my last year of middle school. My sister still haven't told me anything about her job and still appeared rarely at all and left quickly. I felt extremely happy when I was with her and I always make her favorite meals when she's home. Her comments on them makes me glad even though she doesn't her tone I could still imagine her saying that with a little care in it. For my high school I wanted to go to the best high school since all my grades are great to satisfy my sister. I wanted to impress her so the high school is hard to get in and my entrance exam is after I graduate my middle school. During middle school I made a new friend. I decided to call her Rin since she had a Chinese name and I couldn't say it. It was after Houki moved away because her sister created the I.S. that Rin moved in and since she wasn't good with Japanese I decided to help her get better and with a little effort it worked. But then for some reason she is going back to China after we graduate. I asked her but for some reason she didn't tell me.

After my graduation which I passed with perfect scores but I was sad because Chifuyu-nee couldn't make it. The summer I spent with Dan and his sister but I spent most of my time at home trying to get my mind off of my raging hormones. I though of touching myself was very tempting but then if Chifuyu-nee comes home and see me then my secret would be out. In the 14 years of my life I managed to hide my female part from everyone including my sister. This is the one secret that I didn't want to let anyone know especially my sister or she would most likely look at me with a look of disgust and I wouldn't be able to live with that. This is why I never told anyone before. I would mostly clean the already sparkling clean house to keep myself distracted. I wished that school would soon start so the work would distract me.

Near the end of summer was when the entrance exam took place and I walked to the new school. When I got there the school was huge and there wasn't any signs to tell where to go. I went to the office and asked the lady where it was and she gave me a vague description of where it was at. After several turns I started to get lost. Luckily for me I saw a lady with a clipboard. I asked her where the entrance hall was and she also gave me a vague description of where it was. I tried to follow her directions and ended up in front of a door. Once I entered it was dark but then a single light came on and it shone on an I.S. in the center. That was when I started to get curious of it and looked around it. I recognized it as a Raphael Revive second generation. I could feel like something was calling me and I placed my hand on it and all the information of it came into my head. All of it's movement, weapons, manufactures, and abilities. That was when I heard a voice that said begin and a sound of something rushing towards me was heard. Once I turned around I saw another I.S. coming at me with a very high speed in which I jumped out of the way and she crashed into the wall and was knocked unconscious. I undeployed my I.S. and the instructors looked at me like I had a second head. After that everything changed for me. When I got home Chifuyu-nee was there with her usual clothes but there was a book that looked like a phone book in her hand. She gave me a look that looked like annoyance so even though I was 15 my eyes started to water because of what I did to cause this to her. She sighed before giving me the book and told me to memorize it. That was all and she left right away. I then started to read the book right away and memorized everything that I could because my sister told me so. I would listen to most people's instructions but I may question it but if it's my sister then I would do it with no questions asked even if it meant I could die. That is because I owe my entire existence to her so it I would not dare to object anything that she wants. It was after midnight that I I finished the book and memorized the most important things in it. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that I wasn't going to the high school that I intended to go to.


	2. Chapter 2

So? How was it? I hope I didn't do too bad with Ichika's personality. Well without ado lets begin. :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

That night when I went to bed I had a dream that changed my life forever. I remembered it very vividly also unlike all my other dreams.

 _I was in a throne room. The walls were gold with several pillars and a red carpet that led up to a throne. There were paintings of battles on the walls of both side. On the throne there sat a girl who looked to be the same age as me with black long black hair, dark red eyes, extremely pale skin, and was wearing a black Victorian style dress. She had a sword sheath next to her throne and looked at me with amusement in her eyes._

 _"Where am I?" I asked her_

 _"You are here in my realm because your subconscious brought you here." She replied with a voice like a chorus_

 _"What do you mean my subconscious?" I asked_

 _"Your mind is being overwhelmed by your dark thoughts and it has to release it somehow. The solution was in your dreams it released all of your dark though and desires which attracted me here. I am Eros and I am here to grant you your desires. I could make you powerful so she would notice you. I can see it in your thoughts when you think about her. Your center starts to heat up and some of your juices starts to flow. How you want to tell her all this but she would look at you in disgust if she knew you had a female part. I am could grant you power and all you have to do is keep having lust over her." Eros said_

 _"What do you mean?" I asked_

 _"Don't pretend you don't know. I can see all your thoughts and desires and you want her. But you're afraid that she would reject you because of your part. You want her but you're afraid of what society is going to think if you're ever together. You love her, desire her, crave for her, and yearn for her but you know that you would never get it." Eros said_

 _I bowed my head and looked at the ground. I could feel my eyes start to water because what she said was all true. I wanted her but then I'm afraid of rejection and how people would think of us._

 _"If you agree to my offer then I could help you get her. You won't have to worry about what everyone else thinks." Eros said_

 _"How are you able to do that?" I asked_

 _"I can make you powerful and with your lust for her I can control her so she would love you." Eros said_

 _"NO!" I shouted making her flinch visibly_

 _"I don't want to control her to get her to fall in love with me. If she wants someone then she could have them. My happiness doesn't matter, her's does matter and I don't want to take that away by controlling her." I said_

 _"Then your lust for her would just keep growing and it will get harder and harder for you to control. I will be able to survive on that. So do you accept my offer? I will become your I.S. driven by your lust for her." She said hold out her hand_

 _"I accept." I said kissing her hand which then burned a mark onto my hand_

 _"That will be my I.S. in standby mode. You will know how to deploy me since it will come to you naturally." Eros said_

 _"Now you will wake up." Eros said and my world became bright_

I looked at my right hand and saw the mark. It was a red rose that had many intricate details and designs on it. I heard the sound of a vehicle pull up in front of my house and my sister stepped out. I can see two other men step out and walked behind her. She came in the house and looked at me before saying.

"Pack your stuff, you're going to be attending the I.S. academy starting from now on. You have 10 minutes to pack and then we're leaving. I then hurriedly ran up the stairs and grabbed a suitcase to fill it with clothes. I grabbed all the necessary materials for the trip and came back down. The two men took my suit case and took it to the car.

"You'll be staying in my room since all the dorms are full we don't want any girls trying to take a peak at you. Also I didn't want you to be put with a complete stranger so from now on you'll be staying with me. It's against the rules for a teacher and student to share a room but since you're also my brother they allowed it and they thought that it would make you more comfortable." Chifuyu-nee said

"So the mysterious job that you've been hiding from me all these years is that your an instructor at the I.S. academy?" I asked

"Yes and I'll be your teacher also." Chifuyu-nee said

"When do I start class?" I asked

"You'll start tomorrow since today I'll be showing you around the school." Chifuyu-nee said

That was when both men came holding weapons.

"What's going on?" Chifuyu-nee asked

"Your last day. With all your undercover missions to ruin our plans we've decided to get rid of you." The first man said

"So Phantom Task decides to send two idiots to get rid of me?" Chifuyu-nee asked her tone indifferent

"Shut up you Bitch! We'r-" The second man started but I ran and punched him in the jaw and kicked his stomach

"Don't you ever bad mouth my sister!" I shouted at him while I saw Chifuyu-nee looking at me with wide eyes from the corner of my eyes

"You little brat! I was going to give you a quick death but now I'll fucking make you beg me to kill you!" The second man shouted

"Hey! Keep calm! You won't be as effective if you lose your cool man." The first man said

"I'll kill both the runt and the bitch-" The second man started but I ran at him again and uppercut him then I followed with a round house kick and then kneed his jaw

"I told you don't call my sister that!" I shouted

"That little brat!" The first man said

"If we both go at him then we could get him." The second man suggested

They then both ran at me one with a sword and the other with a chain of some sort. I was about to dodge the attack but the chain was wrapped around my leg and it pulled me down. The other man quickly switched to my sister in which she swiped her foot her him but the man with the chain wrapped a chain around her leg and made her fall. She tried to struggle out but it was in vain and the man with the sword stood over her.

"Now you little bitch. Die!" He said raising his sword

I didn't know what came over me but I broke free of my chains and jumped at the man while he brought the sword down. I then felt a painful sensation on my back as it started to spread through my body. The adrenaline then numbed the pain and I kicked the man as hard as I could but he blocked it. I then followed it up with a punch to his stomach and then I kneed his jaw when he clutched his stomach from the punch. I soon round house kick him into the wall where he feel unconscious. I turned to the other man as his chain tightens around Chifuyu-nee's leg and I could see a look of pain on her face. This made me mad as I dashed towards him and tried to punch him. He then released my sister's chain and used it to strike me on my left leg but I kept going. I could feel my vision start to blur as I got close to him I kicked his hand and he dropped his chain. That was all I was able to do before Chifuyu-nee jumped in and quickly took him out. Once she was finished I ran to her arms and hugged her and the world went black for me.

I woke up to an unfamiliar room with another bed next to mine. There was two drawers and a bathroom. I went into the bathroom to wash myself up but felt a painful jolt in my back. That was when memories came back to me as my eyes widen.

"So you remembered what happened?" Chifuyu-nee asked from behind me

"Yeah. Is you leg okay?" I asked turning around

"Yes it is but the doctor recommend not to use it too much and you can't do anything that could strain your back." Chifuyu-nee said

"Where are we right now?" I couldn't help but ask

"We're at the I.S. academy. Hurry up and get cleaned so I can show you around and after I want to talk to you about something." Chifuyu-nee said

"Okay." I said walking into the bathroom


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys are you ready for this chapter? This might be the last chapter but I will add some more. Read the bottom So without further ado, lets begin. :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

After showing me around school we went to the cafeteria and had some dinner.

"Chifuyu-nee what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked

"We'll talk about it later in private and you're to call me Orimura-sensei." Chifuyu-nee said

"Yes Orimura-sensei." I said feeling like I did something wrong

We continued to eat silently until a few girls walked in. They stared at me before they all chattered to each other and took out a tablet. I ignored them and finished my meal and waited for Chifuyu-nee to also finish hers. After she finished eating we left the room quickly because more girls started to show up. Once we got back to her room she went to a small table and I stood there behind her.

"Ichika do you have anymore questions?" Chifuyu-nee asked

"What room am I going to be staying in?" I asked

"You'll be staying in this room since all the dorms are full or has a girl in it. It is forbidden to have a teacher and student in a room but since I'm also your sister they allowed it." Chifuyu-nee said

"But there's only one bed." I said

"We'll be sleeping on the same bed tonight and they'll bring your bed tomorrow while you're in class." Chifuyu-nee said

"Okay." I said feeling myself get red

"Now if you don't have anymore questions then I have one for you." Chifuyu-nee said

I looked up at her.

"When I took you to the hospital they had to remove all your clothes and since I was there they allowed a family member to do it. They gave me your new one and left. I didn't think much about it but once I removed your boxers I saw something." Chifuyu-nee said

My eyes went wide. I fell to my knees not having the strength to stand anymore.

'She knows. She knows my darkest secret. I'm a freak.' I kept repeating in my mind

"Seems like you're already aware of this." Chifuyu-nee said

"Yeah." I said barely above a whisper

"How do you feel about me now?" I asked feeling afraid of her answer

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu-nee asked

"I mean about me not being like normal boys. You're disgusted aren't you? Having a useless brother like me and to top it off not even having a normal one." I said as I felt tears well up in my eyes

"Ichika. No I've never think of you like that. I wanted to know why you never told me about it." Chifuyu-nee said

"I was afraid that you would hate me or feel disgusted of me because I'm not like normal boys." I said letting some tears flow down my face

"Ichika. I don't care if you're not like other boys. You just need to be you and I'll love you for that." Chifuyu-nee said walking towards me

She sat down next to me and I looked up at her. The way she looked right now with her soft smile made her so beautiful. My eyes came down to her lips. They looked so luscious and soft. I couldn't help myself as I moved my lips towards hers. In a matter of moments I felt her lips on mine. She felt so soft and her lips were so warm that I couldn't hold back a moan. My center started to get hot and I could feel that it start to get wet.

'Chifuyu-nee you got me so wet just by kissing me.' I thought to myself

After a while which felt like hours I pulled back for air. I was surprised for two things because the first was that she didn't pull away and second I didn't get beat into the ground. I opened my eyes and saw her breathing heavily with her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." I said

"Ichika." Chifuyu-nee said

"I don't know what came over me. Please don't hate Chifuyu-nee, that worst than death for me." I said starting to tear up again

"Please Chi-" I started but was cut off as she pushed her lips onto mine making me moan

She licked my lips to ask for entrance in which I gladly gave her. Her tongue roamed my mouth as she went over every teeth and also my walls. I felt my center get hotter and my juices were starting to drip down onto my legs.

"Chifuyu-nee. I feel hot down there." I said making her smirk

"Then I'll help you." Chifuyu-nee said pulling down my pants and boxers revealing my dripping core

"Please Chifuyu-nee I'm so hot down there." I said

Chifuyu-nee leaned down and licked my center making me moan and squirm. In my entire life I have never masturbated so this feeling is new to me. She lapped up my juices as I moaned under her. She pushed me down as she started to take the rest of my clothes. After she was finished I could see the look of lust in her eyes as she started down at me. I then saw her start to remove her jacket and shirt and tie. I leaned up and took one of her breast into my mouth as I heard her moan. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she then started to take off her skirt and panties. I didn't pay much attention to this until I felt something poke at my stomach. I looked down and saw that it was a penis.

"Chifuyu-nee." I gasped

"I don't know what you would think of this." Chifuyu-nee said

I gave her a peck on the lips and went down to her member. Up close I blushed at the size it was. I gave it a lick and heard Chifuyu-nee moan. I then started to engulf her entire member inside my mouth. I tried to go as far as I could but it wasn't far enough because she I didn't touch her hips. She then stopped me which confused me until she picked me up and carried us to the bed.

"I don't want my first time to be on the ground." Chifuyu-nee said and encouraged me again

I went for her member again and I felt her put her hand behind my head. She pushed me further each time and I started to choke but I didn't stop because I could tell Chifuyu-nee was enjoying this. Some tears were welling up at the corner of my eyes. It was then she pulled me out and pushed me down on my back. She then grabbed both my hands and held them above my head.

'I knew you were the dominating type.' I thought

She then position her member in front of me and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure Ichika?" Chifuyu-nee asked

"Chifuyu-nee I am yours to do whatever you want to." I said

Chifuyu-nee leaned down to kiss me and thrust in breaking my hymen as I screamed in pain and tears rolled down my face. She leaned down and kissed my tears away and after a few moments the pain faded. I nodded my head and Chifuyu-nee started to move inside me. The pain that I was feeling faded away and turned into pleasure as Chifuyu-nee thrust into me over and over again.

"AHHH! Chifuyu-nee it feels so good please don't stop." I said

"Mggnnn! Ichika you're so tight." Chifuyu-nee groaned

I moaned again as I felt her move deeper inside me and stretching me to fit her. It felt like my insides were being carved to fit her.

"Ohhh! Chifuyu-nee go faster!" I moaned

Chifuyu-nee then started to speed up and pumped into me faster. I moaned louder as I grabbed the sheets. Sweat started trickle down down my forehead as Chifuyu-nee started to move faster.

"Grrrrr! Ichika I'm close!" Chifuyu-nee said

"Ugghhh! Chifuyu-nee come inside me. I want you in me." I said

After a few more thrusts she came in me making me also reach my orgasm.

"AHHHHH! Chifuyu-nee!" I moaned out

Chifuyu-nee then pulled me into a kiss forcing her way into my mouth. I decided to tease her by not allowing her to enter. She bit down on my lower lips but I held strong. She bit down harder causing blood to come out. I whimpered at this and opened my mouth to her. She slid her tongue in and licked away the blood on my lips. I found her tongue and licked it and swiveled around it. After a few minutes we pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between us. She then started to pump her finger into my pussy but soon pulled it out. She then brought her fingers up and placed it in front of my mouth. I knew what to do so I opened my mouth and she placed her fingers in. I licked over her fingers and nails as she spun it inside. She then pulled out and gave me a kiss.

"Lay on your stomach." Chifuyu-nee commanded

I did as I was told and felt a finger on my ass. It started to go towards my crack as I shivered at this feeling. She spread all my saliva there and some of my juices there. I didn't know what she was doing until I turned around and saw her smirking at me with her member positioned in front of my ass.

"Chi- Chifuyu-nee?" I asked with a little fear in my voice

"Relax Ichika and it'll feel good." Chifuyu-nee said with a voice laced with lust in it

I didn't dare ruin her fun. My body is hers to use at her dispose. I did as I was told and relaxed myself. I soon felt her spread open my cheeks with her hands and gave them a light squeeze making me moan.

"You like that Ichika?" She asked me

I nodded my head not wanting to ruin whatever she wanted to do. She then started to move her member inside me. I felt it enter me and made me moan out. I couldn't help myself with feeling like this. There were many that was going through my mind then but once she entered me everything was completely gone. She thrust into me after a few minutes giving me some time to adjust. She started at a slow pace but then got quicker and quicker. I moaned under and grabbed the bed sheets under me. I felt sweat trickle down my face at the intense pleasure she was giving me.

"Ohhhh! Ichika you're ass is so nice." Chifuyu-nee said making me blush but then

*SLAP!* She hit my ass. *SLAP* She hit it again making me moan. I felt my orgasm start to reach its peak and I could feel that she was close to with her twitching inside me. I felt her start to go quicker and deeper each time she entered making me reach my peak quicker. In a couple more strong thrusts she came inside me making me also reach an orgasm. She started to slow down and after a while pulled out.

But before I could do anything she turned me over and placed her large member in front of my face. I didn't know how much stamina she had but her member was already erect again at full height. I took it in my hand and started to pump it a little. Some of mine and her juices were still on it but I ignored that and brought it into my mouth. I tried to get as much of her member in as I could but it didn't work. Chifuyu-nee placed her hand behind my head and urged me to go deeper. I didn't want to but it was her wishes so I went deeper and tears started to form on my eyes. I didn't want to upset her or disappoint her so I kept going until her entire member was inside my mouth each time hitting the back of my neck. I felt my breath start to run out but I couldn't stop without her permission so I continued as I did hoping she would let me stop. My wish was half granted as she came into my mouth and pulled out while I choked on her essence. There was so much that I was coughing it but swallowed as much as I could and when I looked in her eyes I could see that it was filled with lust but there was also gratitude. I smiled at her as she took control of me again.

"Before we continue, how long can you last Ichika?" Chifuyu-nee asked

"As long as you want me to last Chifuyu-nee." I said

"Good because I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to have trouble walking and sitting tomorrow." Chifuyu-nee growled in my ear before giving it a hard bite making me yelp

She placed her member in front of my pussy again and thrust inside me without any warning. I couldn't do anything as she pushed in and came out of me over and over with such speed that I didn't think was possible. I moaned and squirmed a little under her but she kept her hold on me strong. She kept thrusting into me until she came into me. But she didn't stop there was she kept going.

"Ohhh! Ichika your pussy feels so good! I could fuck you all day and night!" Chifuyu-nee moaned

I just moaned at hearing her say this because this made me happy. I had something that Chifuyu-nee want so now I will never deny it from her. She came again inside me but this time she also made me reach my orgasm. After my third one I started to feel light headed but I allowed her to do so. She thrust into me like there was no tomorrow and her member going all the way inside and then out almost till it reached the tip and came back in. I loved every single moment of it as she came into me. If I was with someone else I would never enjoy this or hell I would not even allow them to do this with me. Only one person in the world can make me allow them to do this willingly.

I started to feel my stomach start to fill up with Chifuyu-nee's semen. I started to feel full and it felt like my stomach would explode if she didn't stop.

"Chi- Chifuyu-nee" I said in a low whisper

She didn't seem to hear me as she kept on thrusting into me. I saw that her eyes were filled with lust as she seemed to not care about anything. At that moment she came again inside me filling me up more. I felt tears threaten to spill as my stomach started to hurt.

"Chifuyu-nee. Please stop. I can't take it anymore." I whispered

She didn't hear me again as she continued on.

I couldn't hold it back anymore as my tears spilled from my face and I cried. I tried to muffle the sound but it was too loud so Chifuyu-nee looked down.

"Ichika. Are you alright?" Chifuyu-nee asked her voice full of concern

"Chifuyu-nee. My stomach. I feel so full." I said

She looked down at me and gasped.

"Ichika I'm so sorry. I allowed my lust to take over since I was enjoying it so much and your moans weren't making this any easier." Chifuyu-nee said

"It's alright. Please Chifuyu-nee could you just sleep with me tonight? I don't know if I can handle anymore of this." I said with a small chuckle

She leaned down and kissed my tears away as she hugged. "Of course Ichika." She said and snuggle me close to her breast which I snuggled close to

She pulled the blanket over us and put a protective and possessive hand over me. I smiled at this content that she will never share me with anyone.

In the morning I woke up feeling an extra weight on top of me. I looked over and saw Chifuyu-nee still asleep and my face with in her breast. I blushed a little but then snuggled closer to her. That was when I then realized that we had classes today so I shook her up.

"Chifuyu-nee wake up. We have classes today." I said

"mmmmh! 5 more minutes." She said

I smiled at her expression. It was cute and made me want to kiss her so I did. I placed a quick kiss on her lips and the next thing that I knew was that I had my arm twisted on my back and that I was facing the ground.

"Who ar-" Chifuyu-nee started but stopped

"Good morning to you to Chifuyu-nee." I said smiling

And that is all you guys. Well here is the choice. Please tell me it in the reviews on your choice since a poll would be more hard work, here are the three choices.

A. Another few chapters in this story with more lemons and smut

B. A Tabane x Ichika story (Give me some ideas I'm thinking about a dom!Tab and sub!Ich

C. Another kind of this story with a different plot and everything (Can't explain it clearly but it'll be like this but Ichika is even more sub)

Well tell me your votes. I'll be getting the results 2 weeks after I finished this. Also another chapter will be posted for this story to tell the result. So thanks guys and Wizardgeek... OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is not an Update. I decided that waiting for 2 weeks is too long! I had another poll with this story and Choice** _ **C**_ **got the most votes so I'll be going with that. Hope you guys enjoy the story it'll be called, "Yes My Mistress." So look out for that and well bye!**


End file.
